


Vai or Voe

by Meowmix21



Series: Meowmix's Linked-verse Journey [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Gender Reveal, How Do I Tag, M/M, Meowmix's Vio, hair styling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowmix21/pseuds/Meowmix21
Summary: The champions powers recharge over night, a secret revealed
Relationships: Shadow Link/Vio Link
Series: Meowmix's Linked-verse Journey [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199603
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Vai or Voe

Vai or Voe – Revise 2  
Will settled down to sleep, annoyed at being forced to try and sleep the entire night. She had caved to the demands that she not take either of her preferred shifts. She always had problems sleeping the night through, so she normally took either the first or the third shift. Taking either shift let the others get more sleep that she had found she didn’t need. In fact, too much sleep made he drowsy the next day.

The others took different shifts, except the youngest members who were restricted from watches as growing bodies needed more rest. They instead got stuck doing dishes most nights. The elder heroes normally took the same shifts when it was their turn.

Twilight had trouble sleeping sometimes during the first watch, especially if they were bedding down while night hadn’t fallen fully. He seemed to be unable to fall asleep if twilight hadn’t fully ended. He had gotten some jokes from the others before revealing it was a Quest Thing.

It was a general group rule that if someone said something was a Quest Thing, the topic was dropped and not readdressed unless the other brought it up. No one wanted to explain certain things they had experienced during in the quest that still haunted them. No one mentioned Time’s facial marks, Twilight’s wolf pelt, and other such things like that no one touched Four’s sword.

Four and Time altered the second shift between each other. Time had the ability to sleep in four or eight-hour periods and nothing else. So, he had volunteered for the middle shift. Four on the other hand mentioned liking having a period of quite time when no one else was talking.

Legend and Warriors altered the last shift when Wild didn’t take that shift. Both complained at times about taking shifts but were quickly silenced when reminded they only had to take shifts every four days in comparison to the others that took every other, or in Wild’s case a shift every night. 

Wild snuggled further into her bed roll, at least she was somewhere comfortable. She shuddered at the thought of trying to sleep in the middle of the group. She needed to find a way to thank Blue again.

Once everyone had fallen asleep Twilight shifted into Wolfie. Normally he he’d wandered into the woods before changing. Just in case someone wasn’t as asleep as he thought. This night was different, the mere idea of leaving his cub’s side. He shuddered, there was no way that was going to happen tonight.

The sound of his brothers’s heartbeats was a wonderful comfort. His ears twitched as he listening to the normal sounds of the woods at night. He scanned the edges of the clearing giving a little sniff to see if anything smelled, off. Everything seemed like it would be a calm night. He just needed to stay alert just in case something broke up the calm night.

Twilight sighed, well as much as a wolf could sigh. It was obvious that Wild was fine, and clearly annoyed by all the fuss they were making over him. He just wished his cub would explain what had happened. 

His cub had died. 

He had heard his heart stop. 

He was morning even as he ran to the body, knowing, his cub was dead.

He shuddered. Those moments between the stopping of that precious beat and the miracle of it restarting. They had been the worst moments of his entire life. 

He didn’t know who Mipha was, but he would forever be grateful for her actions. 

He kept an eye on the woods around them. Looking for any monsters, or animals brought in by the smell of food. The second was usually easy enough. He would talk to the animals and they would go on their way. There were a few exceptions. The conversation with that one bear had not gone well.

The watch had fallen into its normal pattern of vigilance and boredom when he stood up alarmed. His ears twisted trying to the pinpoint any sound that went with the sudden odd smell that had formed. Realizing it was behind him he whipped around, his growl coming from deep in his throat.

He stopped when he saw a spirit sitting next to his cub. Spirits always smelled odd, in this case he could only smell the spirit flames around the goron’s form.

He sat, the spirit couldn’t harm his cub, his scent to weak, he could wait and see what the spirit would do.

It was hard to tell as Wolfie, but was that sash the same color as his cub’s favorite shirt?

The goron acknowledged him with a smile. Then turning to look at Wild. “Hey little sister. You did awesome today. I’m so proud that you let us travel with you.”

His hand settled on Wild’s shoulder. He was obviously trying to whisper, which, he tried at least, “Daruk’s Protection is Ready to Roll.”

A red bubble flashed around Wild as the goron faded from view.

Taking a few quick sniffs told Twilight Wild was as healthy as ever.

But, he had never heard a goron call someone anything but brother. They even called Zelda brother. So why did the goron, Daruk, call Wild little sister then?

As his shift ended, he still wasn’t certain what had happened. He got a bit of joy out of waking Four up. Seeing people’s expression after he licked them was one of the simple pleasures in life. If Four wanted to be as close as possible to him, he was going to be dealing with Wolfie. He would find a way to talk with Wild in the morning.

Cleaning his face Green did his best not to pay attention to Blue. Blue was doing his best to keep Vio distracted. Currently the conversation was about Wild’s sword, specifically what color to make the sheath. 

Blue was picking for the most alarming colors. Forcing Vio to argue down each stupid idea. The occasional comments of, “So?” from Red just kept Vio going. 

The migraine that was forming was going to be spectacular. 

Keeping Vio distracted was great, but did they have to be so loud?

All of them froze, conversation cutting off so fast, that Green almost fell over.

Something had moved behind them. They turned quickly; their sword held at the ready. They stopped blinking at the rito who was standing next to Wild.

Inside their head Vio pointed out, “It’s a ghost look, those are spirit flames.”

Red, “What about that scarf, it looks like Legend’s, but the color is the same as Wild’s shirt.”

Blue, “Is that Wild’s bow?” The rito did indeed have a bow on his back that looked possibly identical to the one Wild favored. The one bow that he would carefully restring and maintaining versus ditching weapons as they broke.

Doing his best to ignore the conversation in his head, Green stood waiting to see if the rito was a threat.

Vio, “He’s a ghost he can’t hurt anyone.”

The rito glared, “Hey. You Assholes.”

Green leaned back surprised. Blue wanted to return the comment.

“Yeah all of five of you jerks. Any of you make our girl feel bad about being a girl, I will find a way onto your plane and kick all of your asses!”

Dumbfounded by the rito’s statement, Green let out a hesitant, “Okay?”

The rito somehow managed to sneer at them, which was quite impressive as he had a beak. He kicked Wild in, and due to being a spirit, through stomach, “Revali’s Gale is still fucking ready. She should use it more. Especially as my power is obviously the most useful. There’s no point wasting time walking when you can fly.”

They watched the rito fade back into non-existence. 

Before they could discuss what just happened, a second spirit appeared. They choked. That was the Zoran from earlier. What was she doing!

They dashed over to Wild, hoping to do something to stop her. She smiled, “Be at peace, I bring no ill tidings.”

This sent a wash of relief through them. Somehow knowing she wouldn’t lie. 

She then turned and started speaking softly to Wild. They knew her words weren’t meant to be overheard, but in the quite night they echoed around the clearing. “I’m so happy to see you moving on,” she let out a short giggle, “with my little brother no less.” 

Her voice turned soothing again, “All will be as it should, just wait a little longer my love. Everything you wished for, will be restored.” She kissed Wild’s forehead, “Mipha’s Grace is ready.”

There was almost a profound silence as she faded form view.

Once she had fully faded, Blue spoke into their headspace, “Wasn’t that the Zoran that appeared when Wild was revived?”

Red, “The power must be called Mipha’s Grace.”

Green, “What did she mean by all will be as it should?”

Vio, “I’m more interested in Revali’s comment about Wild’s gender.”

Red, “I don’t think we should mention Mipha’s comment.”

Green blinked in the real world before asking why.

“She didn’t want anyone to hear her. She said it would take a little longer. What ever it is must be a good thing, since Wild was wishing for it. But what if she’s wrong and she can’t fix it, or it takes longer to happen? We don’t want to raise any false hope. Especially since we don’t know what she was talking about.”

Blue, “What do you think that comment about her brother was about?”

Vio, “Well she did mention Wild moving on. I would wager that its about Wild moving on from their relationship. Apparently to her brother.”

“I bet you five rubies it’s not that.” Blue challenged.

Vio was more than happy to take the bet.

Rubbing his face Green decided it was about time to change shifts. They could ask Wild in the morning. Vio seem well distracted now at least.

Warriors yawned, watching the trees bordering the camp. His shift was almost over, dawn was beginning to touch the horizon. People would be waking up soon. 

He was startled when a yellow glow came from behind him. Grabbing his sword, he turned ready to wake the group and attack the threat. 

He came to a stop. He recognized a spirit when he saw one. 

The spirit was leaning over Wild trying to brush the hair out of his face. Her fingers simply phasing threw the hair. The spirit lacked the power to affect the material world.

Taking a better look now that he knew she wasn’t a threat. He saw that she was hot, beautiful even, and easily tallest gerudo he’d ever seen.

“Oh, little vai, you try so hard and blame yourself far to much. You saved everyone, there is no reason to blame yourself for what you could not control. Time stops for no one.” She sighed, “You should tell your brothers of the words that hurt you. They will understand.”

She looked up at Warriors for the first time. Her eyes hard, “Revali volunteered to punch them all if they didn’t.”

Her glare told Warriors that this Revali would not be the only offering reprisals.

He nodded, understanding. He too would punish anyone that tried hurt his brother.

Satisfied with his response, she pressed her forehead to Wild’s, “Urbosa’s Fury is ready.”

As she dissolved into the spirit flames Warriors, looked to Wild concerned. Wasn’t vai the gerudo term for girl or woman?

He spent the rest of his shift try to think of a way to bring the issue up. The gerudo, Urbosa apparently, had mentioned that words were hurting hi-, well hurting Wild. Now that he knew something was wrong, he couldn’t let it continue. The gerudo said this was hurting Wild and that could not stand. 

He sighed, this all reminded him of his second command during the war. Brunt would probably be best.

Breakfast was delicious as ever it was a new dish. Wild had called the fried bread covered in a fluffy sugar, French Toast, and it was a new favorite. Even with having to find a river to dunk Hyrule into. Sometimes it was more obvious than other times that Hyrule wasn’t raised, traditionally. 

Hyrule hadn’t even thought about using a fork, as its name had toast in it, and the sugar had got everywhere. The sugar resistant to brushing off, dunking Hyrule his clothes became a necessity to clean him. Luckily, they had camped next to a river, so this didn’t take long to do. 

Before Sky could stand to do his portion of the breakfast dishes. Warriors coughed to get the group’s attention. When he had the entire groups attention, he worried again that he was going about this the wrong way. Unfortunately, it was the only way he could think to do it.

“So last night a hot gerudo appeared in spirit form.”

Wild looked a little surprised, “Urbosa.”

Twilight nodded, “I saw a spirit as well. The biggest goron I’ve ever seen.”

“Daruk.”

Four added, “We saw two spirits. A rito warrior who mentioned Revali’s gale.”

Wild nodded, “Each of the champions gave me a power after I defeated the ganon blight that had defeated them.”

Before anyone could interrupt, Four continued, “We also saw the zoran woman from yesterday.”

Wild smile turned soft, “Mipha.”

Twilight tensed, “Wasn’t she the one that revived you?”

“Yes. She was a great healer in life and now her grace will heal me whenever I fall.” She looked to Four, “You must have seen her when her power refreshed.”

Twilights brow grew tight, “It takes time to recharge?”

“All of their powers take time to recharge.”

Hyrule leaned forward intrigued, “So are they magic powers?”

“Maybe? I mean all of the powers they gave me they had when they were alive. They gave them to me to stop the calamity. I’m not sure why I still have the powers.”

Twilight smiled, “Daruk said they were honored to journey with you.”

“I doubt Revali feels that way.”

Four blinked, “Is that the rito that showed up because he just threated us if we hurt you.”

Warriors looked at Four, “The gerudo said that Revali will punch all of us for hurting you.”

Wild snorted, “The chance to punch a punch of Links. I doubt he really needs a reason.” 

“Well, the gerudo said something else that was interesting,” Warriors took a brief pause, “Alright I’ve been trying to figure out how to best to bring this up all morning but I’m just going to be blunt.” 

He locked eyes with Wild, “She called you little vai. Which I’m pretty sure means girl or woman in the gerudo language?”

Wild’s eyes widened but they nodded.

“She said we would understand, which obvious we will. So, are you a man or a woman?” 

When Wild didn’t speak, he shrugged. “Eithers fine of course. Just need to know which. If you are a woman, I’m sorry that I just assumed and didn’t ask.”

Wild had frozen, barely breathing.

“None of us care what’s in your pants. I know that doesn’t always match with a person’s gender.” He paused, “Well, it does matter, because if your female down there you need, you know, special supplies.”

He laughed rubbing the back of his neck, “I’m actually pretty good at getting that stuff if you’re not comfortable doing it yourself. My second in command, was a guy but a girl down there. He was always worried someone would guess and treat him different. So, I’d go into town and get the supplies. Although this time, I would actually be getting supplies for my sibling.”

Sky was stared at Warriors, “If he was hiding his bodies biology how did you find out?”

“A nasty sickness went through our regiment during the war when I sent to change his bedding, he didn’t want me to.” He laughed, “At the time I thought he was just delirious and scooped him of the bed placing him on mine.” He winced, “So, I started stripping the sheet and I found blood on the fitted sheet.” 

“Of course, I panicked. People bleeding is a generally a bad sign, especially when they’re sick. Theodore managed to calm me down and explain. Long story short, I soon came back with the supplies he needed. It was an, enlightening, experience.”

Hyrule cocked his head confused, “What does blood on sheets have to do with needing special supplies?”

Time took pity on Warriors who was now floundering, “When girls become women their body changes to become ready to carry a baby. This results in their body expelling the stuff their body made that month to prep their body to hold a baby. The material that leaves their body looks very similar to blood, so they use special things to prevent it from staining their clothes or bed sheets in this case.”

Legend looked over at Time surprised, “How do you know all that? I mean I just knew that women are a little different for a couple days a month. I didn’t know any specifics. I mean I know some have stomach aches and a bit short of temper sometimes because of that.”

“Similar situation to Warriors but with Malon. She then proceeded to give me a very thorough explanation on how everything works.” He grimaced, “Very thorough.”

Everyone just blinked at Time’s expression before Twilight turned back to the distracted Wild, “So cub, are you a guy or a gal?”

Surprised she answered without thinking, “Gal.”

“Cool, do you want to pick up something else to wear at the next town? I know some of the gals back home preferred to wear dress or wraps around pants. Then again some hated to wear stuff like that.”

Wild stared at her hands, “I’ve never had a chance to find out. From what I can figure out from my scattered memories and journals of the various knights that worked with me. When I pulled out the Master Sword, I had to be a boy. All heroes were boys.”

Legend scratched his head, “How did they convince everyone you knew that you where suddenly a boy?”

“Apparently I had a brother. They sent my family away and told everyone my sister had gone with my family, leaving the boy, the new hero, behind.”

“It still doesn’t make much sense, your friends and such would have noticed.”

“I only had a few friends I was allowed to play with at that age. Their parents got sent to other places to work. So, no one who knew me from before was left at the castle.”

“Wouldn’t people other than those have noticed? It’s not like they wouldn’t notice you suddenly changing gender?”

“I was five when I pulled the sword out.”

Shocked, Time chocked out, “Five?” 

Wild continued, ignoring the comment, “So it wasn’t that hard to get rid of the people that knew anything about me.”

“Why was someone as young as five exposed to the sword?”

“Zelda had just turned seven and no hero had appeared. So, they started testing younger and younger children.”

“Why did they make girls come to see the sword if they were certain the hero would be a boy?”

“Apparently people were hiding their younger male children as girls so that they wouldn’t be chosen so young.”

Twilight thought of the younger children in the village, “Can’t say I wouldn’t have done the same.”

The rest of the group exchanged looks, agreeing with Twilight’s statement. 

Wind shuddered at the thought of pulling the sword even younger than he had, but if Wild was a girl… 

Wind bounced in place, “Can I do your hair? I miss braiding my sister’s hair.”

Wild blinked at the sudden change in topic, before looking away from everyone blushing, “I would like that.”

As Wind practically jumped at Wild’s hair the others stood. The group broke up the camp around the happy pair.


End file.
